


John? Is that you?

by FFFORI



Category: Constantine (2005), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Confused Wick, Crossover, Everybody loves John, Inappropariate Language, Kidnapping, M/M, club scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 杀手年会邀请John，却请来了一位驱魔师；混种天使恶魔轰趴邀请John，却请来了一位杀手；好大一个乌龙。





	1. Chapter 1

有人说他被诅咒了：“Baba Yaga在黑暗中看着你我，你听不见他的脚步，你看不见他的身形，可是你知道他在看着你的一举一动，而你永远不知道他会在什么时候杀了你。他是不死的，他是受到诅咒的魔鬼，杀戮对他来说只是狩猎，鲜血无法满足他的欲望因为那根本不是他想要的。血契束缚了他的力量，他猎杀只是因为他擅长这个。“

“这世界上没有魔法，笨蛋。”

John摇摇头：“世界没有你想的那么简单，亲爱的。”又点点头：“不过诅咒过我的人还真不少。”他点上一根烟，补充道：“Baba Yaga是位女士，为什么大家都这么叫他？”

有人说他生性如此：“他从废墟中站起来，在堕落中成长。冷漠喂养他长大，仇恨点亮他的生活。他不再拥有信任。他搞砸了他自己的生活。”

“他众叛亲离。”

John摇摇头，没有解释。

* * *

John在收到那封信的时候，想都没想就把它跟其他从邮箱里拿出来的信放在一起（“我有去过这家酒店吗？），扔到房间角落的过期杂志上，那上面已经堆了不少信件了，John盘算着周末把这堆废纸一起扔出去，他妈的，留在家里只会生出蛀虫，可是他已经留着他们一段时间了，而他心里清楚自己是不会翻开来看的，无论是杂志，还是信件，那些八成是广告，剩下的应该是账单。留着这些纸制品让他觉得他能多多少少体会到一个普通工薪阶层的生活，下班以后，从信箱里取出账单和广告，带回家，当做马桶上的休闲，然后得痔疮，再从密密麻麻的小广告里找能让自己屁股消停的医生。操。John的朋友们都很特殊，也不能说是朋友们，只是算得上是John亏欠过的“人”们，它们有急事联络John的时候，什么虫子啊，梦境啊，幻觉啊，都有。是绝对不会用上纸笔这种倾诉情感的物件的，毕竟，会有人寄给John Constantine一封长信然后倾诉自己的相思之情吗？想想都搞笑。

没有人会想念John Constantine，除非是想他死。

而他第二次收到信的时候，那场景很诡异，他还是选择没有打开。那是他收到第一封信的第二个晚上，他的烟抽完了，一拉开公寓门，低头看见了门口放着一封信，米白色的硬制信封，烫金的方正字体印着“大陆酒店”，下方是一行绿色的花体手写字："To John."

“你他妈当我是什么人，十一岁的小孩自己傻笑着撞墙就为了坐上一辆火车去一个城堡学习怎么耍小木棍吗？你下次是要送猫头鹰来吗，好呀，让它们直接寄毕业证书来吧，我可是自学成才。”

然后John把信扔在了那堆废纸上。

第三天John被绑架了，他从公寓楼大门里走出来，太阳升的很高，他不得不眯起眼睛抬头环视一圈天空，再低头的时候看见面前停了一辆外壳闪闪发亮的漂亮黑色轿车，车门打开，走出来一个光头亚洲人：“John！好久不见！你怎么没有回信？Winston有点担心，我告诉他没必要！”他抖抖手腕，笑的时候露出整齐的牙齿，声音洪亮：“我喜欢你的新发型，没有了两边的头发，显得你很年轻。”他手掌在自己脑袋两侧水平挥了挥，比划出切割的动作，“你还挂了胡子！这下他们总不该继续叫你Baba Yaga了，你可不是什么邋遢的老奶奶！瞧瞧你现在，John！光彩照人！”

John愣了一秒，立刻把手伸进黑色风衣里面，对面的人反应更快，冲上来握住他的手腕一拧，John只觉得整个胳膊都要被这个男人扭断了，手中的随身银酒瓶也掉在了地上。

“哇哦，John，没有人不让你喝酒，只是下次能请你慢慢把酒瓶拿出来吗？你刚才的动作太吓人了！”

John还没张口，只觉得脖子一疼，然后昏了过去，被人塞进了汽车后座，然后这辆车就这么开走了。

（于此同时，另一个John的家里）

John这天不好过。 上午他做完了一个任务才，坐飞机回到自己熟悉的城市。他回到大陆酒店，他的狗狗快乐地跑过来。John抱起狗狗狠狠亲了两下狗狗的头顶，然后才把它放下来。Charon站在老地方，微笑着：“欢迎回来，Mr. Wick，老房间？”

“是的。”John看着他的眼睛，食指压着一枚金币推过大理石台面：“谢谢。”

“您客气了。”

John在电梯上发现自己住的那层的电梯按钮有些坏了，指示灯忽明忽暗。等到电梯门打开的时候，他的狗突然抬高脑袋支起耳朵，警觉地环顾四周。John的手伸进西装按在了枪柄上，伸出头看了一圈，走廊上空无一人，而且没有视觉死角。

“放松。”他轻拍狗的脑袋，然后走了到了自己房间门口。狗更紧张了，它前爪用力抵在厚实的地毯上，后爪小幅度地蹬地，喉咙里发出低吼。

John闻到了一股硫磺的味道：“你不喜欢这个味道吗？也是，我应该想到的。”他下了飞机就接到了Winston的电话。

“怎么样？”

“累了，想泡澡。”

“好。”

John怀疑Winston是不是搬了一个温泉过来。

他打开门，狗哀嚎一声夹着尾巴跑到了走廊的另一头，John抬脚欲追，却被一股巨大的吸力甩到了床上。

“瞧瞧你，Johnnny boy，还是那一身黑色西装。怎么现在留起头发和胡须来了，后入的时候给Lu一个东西拽吗？”

John挣扎着支起上半身，看见说话的是一个穿着细条纹西装的男人，梳着整齐的背头，一枚铜色的硬币在他的手指间滑动。

他不认识这个男人，看起来这个男人找错人了。

“你找哪个John？我敢确定我不是你要找的那个。”

那男人只是笑，朝John慢慢地走来。John惊恐地发现他没法移动身上的任何一块肌肉，他只能看着男人走过来，伸手阖上了自己的眼皮。突然John感到铺天盖地的困意，好像任务中所有的疲惫和伤痛卷土重来而且更加剧烈。

“睡吧，Johnnny boy, 大家都很想你来。”

* * *

Constantine醒了过来，发现自己身处在一个非常壮观的巴洛克式的大厅内，拱形天花板的角落雕刻着花卉，蕨类植物，飞鸟还有管他妈的什么东西。室内墙壁被漆成淡灰色，雕塑涂成金的（但也有可能那就是金子做的），厚重的天鹅绒窗帘和地毯是一样的深酒红色，在淡金色的灯光下泛出紫色。

男人女人们看起来都精心打扮过：礼服得体，妆容精致。他能闻到路过女人身上的淡淡香水味。

这可真有意思，Constantine想到，我可能在一个人类的聚会上。

行动派Constantine决定验证一下他的想法。

“哦，John！你醒了，我在大厅找到了你的狗。”一位穿西装的黑人男性友好的向Constantine打了个招呼，Constantine听见了动物呼哧呼哧喘气的声音，然后一只沉甸甸的狗就跃上沙发然后晃着脑袋去蹭John的胳膊。

“不要不要，我西装好贵。”Constantine把狗狗推开，但是狗狗执着地蹭了回去。

“我还不知道你是不是狗呢。”Constantine嘟囔了一句：“我能要一杯纯水吗，不加冰。”他问那个把狗带来的男人。

“当然。”

Constantine握着玻璃杯，用手掌遮住了靠近杯底的那部分，因为他在水杯里放了一个他妈的十字架。下面是驱魔师Constantine的自救课程，来学习的都听好了。你怎么判断你身边的“人”是不是恶魔，圣水啊白痴！尽管验证的过程让你看起来是个白痴，但是相信我，别人用看傻子的眼神看你总好过别人用看傻子的眼神看你墓碑上的照片。

“Jonathan！热水澡还满意吗？哦你的新发型！”迎面走来一个灰白卷发的男人，他张开双臂欢迎Constantine，在看到Constantine的正脸之后他饶有兴趣地摸了摸自己的下巴：“很显你年轻。”

下一秒他就被泼了一脸水。

什么都没有发生。这杯水水量多的不正常，除了Winston被浇了一脸，旁边七八个人身上也多多少少湿了水。

Constantine反应迅速，他爬上锃光闪亮的实心红木大桌，从口袋里掏出装着圣甲虫的火柴盒同时大声念出驱魔的拉丁文咒语。

Constantine预想的情况没有发生，一个都没有发生。没有尖叫声，没有硫磺味，没有腐烂的皮肉，没有嗡嗡作响的虫群。妈的，居然没有。Constantine一瞬间甚至觉得失望。在他这个境界他几乎已经感觉不到尴尬了。（“尴尬是个很有用的情感，它是一把尺，量出你的原则在哪里。而我的原则很随机应变。”）

大厅里的交谈声低了下来，变成了无处不在的窃窃私语。一时间John成了关注的中心。

Winston拉住Constantine的手腕，带着不容拒绝的力道把他拽进了一间吸烟室。

哦吸烟室，Constantine心想，我到家了。

“你看起来不太好，怎么了？”出乎他意料的是，这个灰白卷发的男人的语气关切而且真诚。

但是你问错人了，Constantine在心里摇摇头，绝对是认错人了。Constantine甚至有一点点嫉妒那个自己被错认为的“John”，有人给自己准备洗澡水，不得不说，哇哦。

“我觉得我不是你要找的John。” Constantine从口袋里摸出一包烟慢吞吞地开口。他抽了一根出来叼在两片薄唇之间，没有点燃。“Constantine, John Constantine.”他抬起眼皮，观察男人的反应。

“我是Winston，大陆酒店的经理。”Winston绷紧了脸颊的肌肉去控制自己的惊讶。站在他面前的这位穿黑西装的男人拥有跟Wick一样的脸！俩人的身形也一样。“这可真奇怪，你跟Jonathan长的，一模一样。你是不是收到了两封来自大陆酒店的信。”

“是啊。”Constantine蠕动着嘴唇去摩擦柔软的香烟滤嘴，为了汲取一丝烟草味来帮助自己消化一下刚得到的信息。“那你的Jonathan现在可能在我的聚会上。”Constantine看到Winston低下头开始思考，他几乎能听见Winston脑子里排列组合可能性的声音。他看起来像是那种聪明人，你只要给他一点提示，他自己就能把整件事琢磨出来。

“Jonathan在哪里？”

“不远。”Constantine咬紧烟嘴：“你欠我个人情。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touched Wick

Wick头痛欲裂。

他眼睛好痛，耳膜被刺耳的音乐震的生疼。太阳穴突突跳着，舌头干的黏在上颚，喉咙里像塞了一把揉成球的废报纸。

他睁开干涩的眼皮，用力眨眼睛试图辨认出自己身处何方。他没被绑住，身上也没有刺痛，这是件好事。他在一个夜总会一样的地方，没有窗户，变换颜色的光线让他难以辨认身边的景象。他看见了很多穿着露背装的男男女女，穿衣风格迥异。有很多羽毛和金属的装饰。刚才那个男人脖子上是挂了一条活的蟒蛇吗？真见鬼。刚才路过他的那群穿着白色露背装的男女坐在离Wick不远的卡座里，他们大笑着，倒了不少白色的东西在桌面上，然后开始低头嗅起来。

Wick寻思着找些武器，却听见那桌男女发出一声惊叫，他抬头看了一眼。

那是翅膀吗？

一位姑娘穿着白色的上衣，她背后几乎没有布料挡着。而现在她背上的光裸的皮肤上长出了一对巨大的，浅色的鸟类翅膀，毛茸茸的，微微扇动着，在灯光下看起来是蓝色的。引得她的同伴咯咯笑。一个年轻的小伙子站到了桌上，Wick还没来得及眨眼，就看见一对深色的翅膀出现在年轻男人的背后，他尽可能地伸展翅膀，抖动羽毛，让翅膀看起来更大一些。这让Wick想到了他小时候看到过的黑鹳，这种大型涉禽体态优雅，扇动有力的翅膀飞过天空。但是他从来没有见过一个人类，拥有黑鹳一样的翅膀。

“从桌子上下来小混蛋，你的翅膀太碍事了。”一个穿着巫毒巫师衣服的男人吼了一句。年轻的小伙子收起翅膀（Wick发誓，那翅膀直接就不见了，就跟出现的时候一样。完全是凭空出现。）低头道歉，然后再同伴的哄笑声中爬下桌子。

Wick听见了狗喘气的声音，下意识偏过头一看，然后被吓到了。两匹黑狗蹲坐在那里盯着他，体型有老虎那么大，它们的绿眼睛因为折射夜店里的灯光而显出红色，它们嘴里露出橙色的火光，身边是呛人的硫磺气味。而它们的尾巴是一条毒蛇，吐着信子，扬着脖子用爬行动物特有的冷漠眼神打量着Wick。他喜欢狗没错，可是他面前的这两个生物看起来像是从希腊神话里走出来的。长着羽毛翅膀的人，尾巴是毒蛇的猎狗，再这样下去，Wick觉得自己能亲眼见到Baba Yaga了。

Wick打了一个寒噤，却感到有一个手掌摁在了自己的后颈上。

“Well, Well, my Johnny boy. ”一个嘶嘶作响的低沉男声在Wick耳边响起，他感到一个滚烫滑腻的细长东西舔过自己的下颚。Wick忍住了抓起矮桌上别人落下的铅笔的冲动，安安静静地坐在那里听男人把话讲完。

可是男人砸吧了两下嘴唇，抽身离去，掰着Wick的肩膀迫使Wick转过身来面对他：“你不是我的Johnny boy。哦，但是瞧瞧你，看起来跟他一模一样，尝起来也是一样的危险。”

Wick终于看清楚了说话人的样貌，是一个中年的男人，短短的灰色头发紧贴着头皮。他穿了一身白西装，肌肉将布料绷的紧紧的，胸口还插着折成花的领巾。黑色的纹身从他的两个袖口和领口露出来，不知道纹的是什么图案。他周身散发出浓烈的硫磺味，Wick忍不住打了一个喷嚏。

穿白西装的男人眯起了眼睛。露出那种宠爱刚颤颤巍巍能站起来的幼犬一样的眼神看着Wick。

“是的，你找错人了。”那男人力气很大，紧紧握住Wick的手，Wick根本没法把自己的手指抽出来。

Wick很害怕，在失去Helen之后他就没有感受过害怕了，他以为自己的心已经死了。但这个男人的眼神让Wick感到从脚底盘旋而上的阴冷。他第一次因为一个人的眼神而瑟瑟发抖。这是像一种深埋在基因中的，本能的恐惧，如同野兽畏惧发光发热的火焰。

“My poor Johnny. 看看那些人类都对你做了什么。”他摸过Wick被砍掉的左手无名指残留的一截，倒吸一口冷气。“但是我是要拥有你的，完整的你，从精神到肉体。都要是完整的。”他说完以后，把Wick的左手捧到手边，亲吻那截断指。

Wick感到还没好透的伤口一下变的冰凉，下一秒又剧烈地灼痛起来。冷和热同时交叠起来，就像口腔溃疡的时候用含酒精的漱口水，然后把那种感觉放大一千倍。

他忍不住大声尖叫起来，挣扎着想逃开。

男人搂住Wick，把Wick的头按在自己的肩膀上，一只手穿过Wick柔软的长发间按摩他的头皮，他在Wick耳边轻声说着安抚的话：“你可以在我怀里哭出来，毕竟是让新的骨头长出来，这个过程是很疼的。”

等到疼痛最终消失的时候，Wick没法说出时间过了多久。剧烈的耳鸣让他无法思考，他握紧拳头，用指甲猛掐手心。

他两只手心感受到了相同的疼痛。

Wick盯着自己的左手，好像这是他这辈子第一次见到除了右手以外还有一个跟右手对称的左手。他先仔仔细细看了一遍手背，然后翻过手掌看了一遍手心。他把左手握成拳，然后展开，然后反反复复重复这个动作。他活动着自己左手的五根手指，修长而带有力量感，艺术品一样的手指，指甲圆润光滑，带着珍珠一样的光泽。

Wick嘴唇颤抖着，这太过了，他不知道该怎么反应。

男人拍了拍Wick的背，他感到Wick的肩膀一耸一耸的，胸前的西装湿了一小块。

**Author's Note:**

> 求评论！感觉我把人物写的好扁平...有什么建议请务必大声指导我！


End file.
